Your Future is Written for Me to See
by Alexia-and-Tessa
Summary: There's a new Divinations teacher at Hogwarts. When She Meets Remus Lupin Sparks Fly. Romance, Plot Twists, New Friends and Muggle Movies 6th Year Setting. Parings- R/L(OC),S/T,H/Lu,D/Hr,R/P,S/G/D New Chappy R&R!!
1. New Apartments, Old Rings and Blue Eyes

(Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sienfeld, General Hospital or anything of that kind. If you wish to use any of the characters I have created just ask.)  
  
(Description: Livvie Santos is an American witch who has more siblings then you can shake a fist at. All are either married or in a committed relationship. . . except her! She has to go to Hogwarts to teach Divinations. While there she meets Remus Lupin and destiny takes its course.)  
  
(Couples: Remus Lupin/Livvie Santos, Severus Snape/Nympadora Tonks, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson, and Dean Tomas/Ginny Weasley/Seamus Finnigan)  
  
(Author's Note: This is Katherine! This is my new story. There will be 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix spoilers in this story. My story with Tess will be updated whenever we can find some time to get together!!)  
  
Your Future is Written for Me to See  
Prologue  
  
New Apartments, Old Rings and Blue Eyes  
  
Livvie Santos was sitting on the couch in her new apartment in San Francisco California trying to decide what to unpack first. She sighed and looked around at the stacked boxes that were littered around the what would be living room while she played with her necklace that had three rings on a long, thin, silver chain. One ring was made of yellow gold with one large diamond in the middle and two smaller squared diamonds on either side. The second was a band of white gold with six small sapphires on the top of the ring and a simple message on the inside that was one word that was *Thanks*. The third was a simple white gold band with the handwritten letters that read *L + D=Love 4 ever*.  
  
Livvie sighed and thought 'I better get started soon before one of my brothers or sisters call . . . or all.'  
  
The thing about Livvie's family, the Santos's, is that the were a quite large family. There was first her eldest sister Lauren who was now 39. She had five children and was married. Her next sister Lois is 38 who lives in New York City as a fashion designer and is also married with three children. Next comes Leticia who has two children with her husband, Jacob. Her oldest brother Lucas is 34, marred and has three children. Luis, who is 32, is married with two children and one on the way. Next comes Livvie, single. The last child of Leo and Lydia Santos is Lynn who shares an apartment in Chicago Illinois with the man she is currently dating named Jason, but everyone in the Santos family is taking bets on when they'll get married.  
  
Livvie is the only single person left in her family. Well, that's not exactly the whole truth; there was Livvie's first cousin and one of her best friends Lana.  
  
Livvie sighed to herself and picked up the classified ads looking for a new job for a teacher. She was half way thought the paper when she heard a rather loud *POP* that caused her to drop the paper. Dark brown eyes open wide she turned around slowly coming face to face with a man who had long white hair, a long white beard and a sparkle in his bright blue eyes.. 


	2. Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts and A New Job

(Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastics etc. General Hospital, Buffy and all other things that 15-year- old girls wouldn't own I don't)  
  
(Rating: PG-13)  
  
(Author's Note: Something I should have mentioned. I was six or seven in 1996 so I don't know a hell of a lot about it. References to Buffy, General Hospital, Friends and other TV shows will be mentioned continuing from now (2003). P.S. I know Buffy is off air but I'll make up my own season all right? I'm really sorry for the time line crossovers but I can't change the time I was born.)  
  
(Thanks to my reviewers LarLar Binx: Thanks! Star: I completely agree)  
  
'Thoughts' {Author's Interruptions}  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts and A New  
Divinations Teacher  
  
"W-W-Who are you and what do you want?" Livvie asked backing away from the man, panicked.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, my dear," said the man. A thick English accent laced his words as he spoke. "As for your second question, well, why don't you sit down?" Albus Dumbledore waved a hand next to him as he lowered himself to the navy blue appositely.  
  
Livvie decided it was best to do what this stranger, this Albus Dumbledore, said. She slowly made her way to the couch and sat at the far end.  
  
"Well, Livvie-" Dumbledore started  
  
"How on earth do you know [I]my name?[/I]" She asked.  
  
He smiled at her. "I know because I know-" Livvie looked at him as if he were insane "-anyway I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Last year our Divination teacher was put on probation. While on probation she got another job at a different school."  
  
"That's all well and good" Livvie interrupted again "but what does any of this have to do with me?" She asked already guessing the answer.  
  
"You went to The American National School of Which Craft and Wizardry which I believe is your old school correct?" he asked peering over the rim of his half moon glasses.  
  
"Yes." She responded, still looking straight ahead. She sighed and turned toward him. She put one leg onto the couch and tucked it toward her. "Carry on." She said.  
  
"Well anyway, I talked to your old Divinations teacher about who she remembered to be the best and she said you. She said you seemed to have a lot of talent in that region of magic. So the staff and I were wondering if you were to conceder teaching the subject?"  
  
"You- Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, of course"  
  
"Well," she began. 'Come on Livvie. Just do it. It would mean getting away from your siblings and their constant interfering in your life' she thought. 'But it would mean moving away from home' her other side retorted. 'What home? It's only temporary, like all the rest.' She came to a decision. "I'll do it." She said firmly. "When and where?"  
  
"Great! September the first and go to Kings Cross Station." He pulled a piece of paper from a pocket in his robes. "You must keep this ticket alright?"  
  
"Yes." She responded taking the ticket from him.  
  
"Well, so long!" He said taking out his wand.  
  
"Wait!" she called "Where is Kings Cross Station?"  
  
"London." He said the left with a pop.  
  
"Great." She said to herself. "How on earth am I to tell my family this one?"  
  
(Another Chapter done. I still don't know how to do italics so please tell me. If you want to do me another favor REVIEW! Please. I do love reading your reviews. Constructive criticism please) 


	3. Planning, Whipped and The Santos's

(Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sienfeld, General Hospital or anything of that kind. If you wish to use any of the characters I have created just ask.)  
  
(This is the second post for this chappy.  
  
In this chapter we get to meet Livvie's insane family.)  
  
Livvie was outside the house of 34 Cherry Wood Lane in Albany, New York. Her eldest sister Lauren and her Husband lived in the large five bedroom house with her husband Blake, and there five children. Tyler who is twelve, Jasmine who is ten, Anna who is seven, Robert who is six and three year old Libby.  
  
All of Livvie's brothers and sisters were getting together for the annual 'Plan-For-Mom-and-Dad's-Anniversary' weekend. All Seven of the Santos children, plus six In-Laws and countless nieces and nephews.  
  
Livvie sighed and lifted her hand, about to knock on the door. 'I know what's going to happen' she thought to herself 'Lynn will say, "Oh Livvie, I love the hair, I bet you get tons of action!" and Lois will say, "Livvie, I work with the cutest guy." Of course Lucas, always the blunt one will say "Liv, how's the love life?" followed by Alison kicking him under the table. It happens all the time.' Livvie ran a hand down her hair brown that was around the middle of her back and rang the doorbell.  
  
Inside she could hear a dog barking and faint footsteps as someone came to answer the door.  
  
"Livvie!" Exclaimed Lauren as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey Lauren." she said uncomfortably as her sister embraced her.  
  
"Aunt Liv!" Several voices yelled as Livvie stepped into the house.  
  
"Hey guys!" Livvie said smiling down at her nieces and nephews. "Isn't a little late for you kids to be up?" Moans of "I hate sleeping" and "It's only so the adults can party!" Were heard. Livvie rolled her eyes and walked into the dining room where she saw her family at the table.  
  
"About time Liv," Lucas said as Livvie walked into the kitchen.  
  
"My God Lucas, you must really be getting tired in your old age. It's only eleven thirty" she retorted as she smiled innocently.  
  
"That reminds me Liv" Lucas sneered, he hated being called old. "How's the love life?"  
  
As predicted by Livvie earlier Alison kicked him under the table.  
  
"Much better then your sex life, thanks." She said coolly as she sat down.  
  
Luis smirked at Lucas. "Livvie. you make me so proud!" HHe said as he wiped away fake tears.  
  
"Thanks Luis. It was all for you man, all for you." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Well, let's get down to business." Leticia said.  
  
"Always the efficient one right Let." Lynn said smiling at Leticia.  
  
"Anyway." Leticia started, glaring at Lynn "This anniversary is huge for mom and dad. It's the forty fifth year they've been together. That's huge- "  
  
"You said that," Livvie interrupted lazily with her head propped up on her hand.  
  
"I know that," she sneered. "It's just. this time lets not skip on details."  
  
"Do we ever?" Asked Frisco, Lois' husband.  
  
"Not with Leticia." Luis answered.  
  
"Come on guys," Lauren reasoned. "Don't pick on her."  
  
"Yeah, don't pick on me. Right Jacob?" Leticia asked her husband.  
  
"Yes. Come on, let's be adults." Jacob said looking at them all.  
  
A faint sound of a whip cracking came from where Lucas was. Everyone at the table looked towards him.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. Jacob scowled at him.  
  
"Listen everyone. I have something to say." Livvie said. Everybody looked towards her. "I got a new job!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That's great Liv," Alison smiled at her.  
  
"Wait, there's more," Livvie took a deep breath. "It's in England."  
  
Chaos broke out. "Wait till I'm done." She said though gritted teeth. "It's a wizardring school." Everyone looked at her in silence. "I'm done."  
  
"I thought you gave all that stuff up," Lucas said looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"I did. They need me though." Livvie was the only one in her family that went to a Wizarding school, and they weren't particularly fond of it at that.  
  
"Need you? Oh Liv, is it because you want to feel needed? You'll find true love! In fact, I work with the cutest guy-" Lois started.  
  
"No Lois, I need a job. It was my on of my best subjects at Salem. Anyway I leave on September the first. Well, that's when I need to be there. I leave on the thirty-first. I'm going on J.F.K at ten thirty. The train I have to be on leaves at eleven. Can we just let the subject drop?"  
  
The table agreed and they went back to planning.  
  
The next morning Livvie awoke to seven year-old Madison, Lucas and Alison, jumping on her bed.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes Maddy?" she said though a yawn.  
  
"Time to get up Auntie Liv!" Madison exclaimed  
  
"Right. What's for breakfast?" Livvie asked propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
"Pancakes and waffles!" The young girl exclaimed.  
  
"Let me get up and we'll go together." Livvie offered.  
  
Madison ran out of the room leaving Livvie to get dressed. She sighed knowing in less then two weeks she wouldn't be seeing her family for a long while.  
  
(Another chapter done. Like it? Love it? Want to see it go down in flames? Only one way to say!) 


	4. Train Rides, Hugging and Remus Lupin

(Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sienfeld, General Hospital or anything of that kind. If you wish to use any of the characters I have created just ask.)  
  
(I have to say. if last chapter was fun to write this chapter was a blast! Some Draco/Hermione in this chapter. Remus is introduced. It's a train ride o' fun here)  
  
It was now September the first and Livvie was walking with her trolley when she ran into a rather large bald man.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir!" Livvie apologized.  
  
"Damn tourists!" The bald man muttered and walked away.  
  
Livvie made a very obscene gesture behind the man's back. One of which her mother, Lydia, always told her never to do {A/I- if you get what I mean}. She looked around and finally sat bench with her trolley next to her and took out her ticket.  
  
'Nine and three quarters?' she thought to herself. 'Is there such thing?'  
  
She looked around and spotted a conductor. Livvie quickly got up and pushed the trolley towards him.  
  
"Excuse me sir!" she called out to him. The conductor turned around.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Um. I was looking for platform nine and three quarters-" she started  
  
A short, plump red haired woman came up to them and put her arm around Livvie. "I sorry sir." the woman said in an English accent. "My er- cousin is such a prankster. Come along cousin." and she led Livvie away leaving a very confused conductor.  
  
"Uh. do I know you?" Livvie asked.  
  
"No dear. My names Molly Weasley and these are my children Ron and Ginny and their friends Harry, Hermione and Luna. Are you on your way to Hogwarts?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Yes. how did you know?"  
  
"Well so are they," she answered waving a hand at the younger people.  
  
"So, do you think you could tell me where to go?" Livvie asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course dear, of course." Molly led her to a barrier between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"By the way, my names Livvie Santos." Livvie shook Molly's hand. "I'm the new Divinations teacher this year." at this Livvie noticed that the teenager's exchange looks except the blonde girl, which Molly had introduced as Luna, who was staring dreamily into space.  
  
"Just watch Harry and Ron dear," Molly said pointing to the two boys. "Go ahead," she said to the red haired boy and the black haired boy. Livvie smiled and nodded at them. Harry and Ron ran right into the wall and disappeared.  
  
"Go ahead Livvie," Molly said encouragingly. Livvie winced, looked around, to check if any Muggles were watching and ran into the wall. She tightly closed her eyes expecting to crash right into it.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw a large scarlet train. Livvie gaped but moved out of the way.  
  
Livvie moved her trolley over to the side where they were being loaded and went on the train.  
  
She walked down the narrow hall starting to feel unsure of herself. She looked into a compartment with a man, possibly a few years older then herself, with sandy coloured hair that was streaked with gray. He was reading a book that Livvie could not place. His bright amber coloured eyes were following the lines as he read. Livvie knocked lightly on the door.  
  
He looked up from his book. "Yes?" He asked kindly, a small smile starting to play on his face.  
  
Livvie leaned against the doorframe. "Can I sit here?" She asked.  
  
"Of course," he said. She moved into the compartment took off her black jacket and leather bag and set them into the seat next to her. Under her jacket, she was not wearing what the wizards would call 'normal.' Livvie was wearing a white blouse that had three quarter sleeves and black pin stripe pants. While on her feet she wore expensive looking black leather high-heels. Her hair was very straight today and half of it was pulled back into a clip. Quite a contrast to her compartment companion. His robes were dark brown and slightly patched. On his own feet, he wore a pair of nice looking men's shoes. His hair had a slight bed head look to it.  
  
"My names Remus Lupin." He said after she was settled.  
  
"Oh, well, my names Livvie Santos" she responded smiling at him.  
  
"What brings you on the Hogwarts Express, Miss Santos?"  
  
She playfully winced. "Just Livvie please! Anyway, I'm going to be teaching a subject. Divinations."  
  
"Really, Livvie?" He empasisized on Livvie and smiled at her.  
  
"Yes Remus. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm teaching Defense against the Dark Arts"  
  
She smiled at him and looked out the window at the passing scenery. "It's really, really beautiful here. You know-" she turned to look at him. "I have never ever been to England. Hell, I've never been to Europe!"  
  
He grinned back at her. "What do you think so far?"  
  
"I'm not one to judge. I've really only saw the airport and train station." She laughed along with him.  
  
When they were having a polite conversation when a short boy with mousy brown hair came into their compartment.  
  
"Umm. professors?" Asked the boy.  
  
"Yes Neville?" Responded Remus.  
  
"Professor Lupin Malfoys causing trouble in our compartment again."  
  
"Care to come along Miss Santos?"  
  
"Livvie" she exclaimed. "Yeah. could cause for some entertainment. never really did like trains." She stood up, "lead the way. Neil?"  
  
"Neville" corrected the younger boy and lead them down the hall.  
  
Livvie held on to Remus' sleeve as they walked down the corroder.  
  
"Are you alright?" Remus asked.  
  
"Fine, fine.. It's just the fact that if I let go I'll go flying all the way to the end of the train" Remus looked at her oddly. "It's true! It's happened," she muttered.  
  
"Here we are" Neville said interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Listen your just a know it all mudblood" drawled a boy with slicked back white-blond hair.  
  
"Hey!" Livvie exclaimed. "What the Ihell/I do you think your saying?"  
  
"I merely called her what she is, a mudblood" the boy said raising an eyebrow and looked down at Livvie.  
  
"Are you going to call me that as well?" She asked looking him in the eye.  
  
"Well." the boy started.  
  
"Do you really have these feelings of hate against muggles?" She asked.  
  
"I-" he started.  
  
"Forget it, you'll lie," she looked at the bushy haired brunette. "Does he?"  
  
The girl looked at her. "Yes" she said in a small voice looking at the blond boy who was, in turn, looking at her.  
  
"Well," Livvie said startling the boy who broke the gaze with the girl. "You'll have to be punished." Livvie trailed off.  
  
"How?" Asked the blond.  
  
"On Friday, you'll come to my office. You'll watch some TV with me and have a purely muggle night. How does that sound?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Dreadful" the blonde-haired boy responded honestly.  
  
"Well. uh. good" Livvie looked at the girl for a second. "And you have to hug her."  
  
"WHAT?!" Exclaimed the blond and two other boys in the compartment. The other two girls in the compartment started to giggle. There were two other boys in the compartment who just gaped at her.  
  
"Why?" Asked the girl with a screwed up expression on her face.  
  
"Because I've been watching too many soap opera's. Because I had too many of those mini Vodka's and on the plane. Because I like hugging. Because." she started then she smirked. "I said so"  
  
The girl stood up and walked over to the boy. The boy looked down at her awkwardly and opened his arms to which she walked into. She put her arms around his chest and he wrapped his around her shoulders.  
  
Livvie looked at them for a second. "Awww!" She exclaimed. "So cute!" She turned to Remus. "You getting' some vibes?" She recovered. "Now say sorry."  
  
"Sorry" the boy muttered embarrassed and he let go of the girl who looked a little flushed. He turned to Livvie. "May I leave now?" He asked politely.  
  
"Sure, why not!" The boy left with two larger boys trailing behind him.  
  
"Well, hello" Remus said to the teens.  
  
"Hi Professor Lupin" the red haired boy and black haired boy coursed. The brunette who was still a little flushed waved at him slightly.  
  
Livvie crossed her arms. "You know each other?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," Remus started. "I use to teach at Hogwarts before."  
  
"Oh. Cool." Livvie looked at the teenagers. "My name is Livvie Santos," she said giving them a little wave.  
  
"We know" the petite red head girl spoke up. "My mom helped you onto the platform. My names Ginny anyway"  
  
"Right! Molly's daughter." Livvie said in recognition.  
  
"I'm Ron, Ginny's brother"  
  
"I'm Luna," said the blonde girl wit a dreamy expression.  
  
"Hermione Granger" the brunette girl said, composure regained.  
  
"Oh, about making him hug you. It was just a way to mess with his mind. Sorry."  
  
"Not a problem" Hermione said looking at the ground.  
  
"If I do say so my self. It was mighty cute." Livvie said smiling down at the girl.  
  
"My names Harry Potter," the black haired boy said.  
  
"Why does that sound familiar?" Livvie asked. She looked at Harry. "Ever been to Brooklyn? Tampa? Chicago-"  
  
"I've never been out of the U.K." Harry interrupted.  
  
"You know him because he fought V-Voldermort" Ron said, wincing slightly while looking at Livvie as if she were crazy.  
  
"Voldermort?" She said screwing up her face in thought. "Was he that murderer from the late seventies early eighties?" Every one in the compartment nodded. "I think he died in 1980, right? Something like that."  
  
"He didn't really die" Remus said softly. "He faked it until he got enough strength."  
  
"Oh. wow. That's really uh. TV."  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it just seems like it would happen on a soap or Buffy or-or a movie or something, you know?"  
  
"Not really" Remus said frowning at her.  
  
"Sorry. I haven't been to the magical world in a long time and even when I was here I only cared about the Thursday muggle tabloid my parents sent me. No one really talked about it when I came back to the wizard world when I came back a while ago."  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in ten minutes" said the announcer.  
  
"We should go," Remus said. "See you at the feast."  
  
"Bye" Livvie said smiling at them.  
  
Livvie and Remus moved to the head of the train after getting their possessions from their own compartment.  
  
(Thanks to the reviewers so far but let's keep 'em comin'!) 


	5. Hogwarts, Family History and Jetlag

(Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Seinfeld, General Hospital or anything of that kind. If you wish to use any of the characters I have created just ask.)  
  
(I am so sorry for the lame-ness of this chappy. It had to be done but I really really didn't want to do this one. Also that's why it's so short. This chapter was done weeks ago but when you don't get any reviews well, it's really very discouraging *scowls*)  
  
Livvie gaped at the castle across the ocean. "I hope whomever built this castle did not believe in compensation."  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
  
"Never mind, blame Lucas." Livvie said as Remus helped her into the horseless carriage.  
  
"Who's Lucas?" He asked.  
  
"My oldest brother, but not my oldest sibling."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a confusing family. We have a long trip ahead so want to hear?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Sure" he said. "How confusing could it be?"  
  
"Hold on to your hat." She took a deep breath. "My mother's name is Lydia and my father's is Leo. My oldest sister Lauren is 39. She married to Matt. They have five children, Tyler, Jasmine, Anna, Robby and Libby. Next comes Lois, 37. Her husband Frisco and her have three children Samantha, Sly-"  
  
"Sly?" Remus asked.  
  
Livvie looked at him sideways. "With a name like Remus I wouldn't be judging. Where was I? Their youngest, Brianna. Leticia comes next. Husband's name is Jacob and she has two children named Mackenzie and Kyle. Then Lucas who married my best friend Alison. Karen, Zach, and Madison are their kids. Then Luis and his wife Chloe have two. Erin and Leslie. They're also having another. The last child in my family is my little sister Lynn."  
  
"That's. . . a large family."  
  
"Large and confusing. . . Trust me."  
  
"Well," Remus said once they got off the horseless carriages. "That's Hogwarts." Remus led her inside and up stairs to a huge hall that was relatively empty except for a table at the head of the hall. "This is the Great Hall. Come on." He led her to the table.  
  
"Hi again Mr. Dumbledore. or professor or what ever I'm suppose to call you" Livvie said cheerfully to Professor Dumbledore when she saw him.  
  
"Albus please Miss Santos."  
  
"Livvie please." She followed Remus and sat next to a man with kind of greasy black hair. "Hi" she said cheerfully. He just looked at her oddly. "My name's Livvie Santos. What's yours?"  
  
"Severus Snape" he answered.  
  
"Whoa. that's a great name." He looked at her as if she was insane. "Well it is!" She insisted defensively.  
  
"Why would you say that?" He asked doubtfully.  
  
"Well-" she was interrupted by the mass of students that piled into the Great Hall.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore bellowed once everyone had taken their seat. "Let the sorting begin."  
  
"Anyway," Livvie whispered, "it's so mysterious and cool. Like, I don't know, something that's mysterious and cool."  
  
He turned to her. "Your very odd, anyone ever tell you that?"  
  
"Everyday I lived at my parents house" she answered truly.  
  
"I wonder why" he said sarcastically.  
  
She smirked at him and turned her attention to the sorting.  
  
"Carp, Jamal"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Exclaimed the Sorting Hat.  
  
~After the Sorting~  
  
"A few beginning of the year announcements-" Dumbledore started when Livvie groaned then quickly slammed a hand over her mouth. "Something wrong Professor Santos?" He asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Me? No, no, I am so, so, so sorry. Jetlag, that's it. It's really sitting in. It's just in New York, where I was staying it's six hours ago and in San Francisco it's even later."  
  
"I see. Anyway we have two new teachers. The older students may remember Professor Lupin who is back to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." Applause rang out in the Hall. "Also our brand new Divinations teacher. . . Professor Santos." Livvie gave a small tried wave with one hand while the other was busy propping up her head. "Mr. Filch has added new items to the banned list due to the opening of the new joke shop." Dumbledore looked pointedly at the Gryfinndor table.  
  
~After Dinner~  
  
"Miss Santos?" Asked Dumbledore. "May I show you to your room?"  
  
"Sure" said Livvie. "Go ahead."  
  
(Again, sorry for the chapter badness but do review. This story is going to be rather long.) 


	6. Classes, Matchmaking and Detention Plans

(Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sienfeld, General Hospital or anything of that kind. If you wish to use any of the characters I have created just ask.)  
  
(It's the start of classes, those poor wizard kids! Livvie has her first class. Please review! I never get reviews . . .)  
  
On Monday, the first day of classes for the new school year, the new sixth year Gryffindors were sitting at their table looking at the new schedule.  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
"Oh hush up Ron" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Three classes!" He moaned.  
  
"Stop complaining," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh your just saying that because your boyfriends in that house!"  
  
"Hermione has a boyfriend!" Squealed Lavender Brown.  
  
"No" Hermione said at the same time Ron said "Yes, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh my god, your dating Draco Malfoy?" Pavati Patil exclaimed.  
  
"No I'm not. We hugged. that's it!"  
  
"Why would you hug him?" Asked Dean Tomas who was sitting next to his girlfriend, Ginny.  
  
"Because Professor Santos made him hug her as part of a punishment for calling Hermione a mudblood." Ginny answered.  
  
"Come on guys. Let's go to Divinations." Hermione said as she got up and started walking towards the door. Harry and Ron ran to catch up with her.  
  
When they got to the classroom they quickly took their seats and waited for the teacher.  
  
"Whoa, that's a long walk!" Livvie exclaimed when she came through the door. "It's really musty in here isn't it." Livvie moved to open the window.  
  
"Wait!" Lavender cried. "You'll ruin the air of mystery!"  
  
"I'll risk it," Livvie responded dryly while she opened the window.  
  
Lavender and Pavati glared at her.  
  
"Ok class!" Livvie said dusting off her hands. "I was kind of hoping we could get to know each other today. If there are no objections," she paused. "I didn't think so. We'll start with me. My name is Livvie Santos. I was born in Boston, Massachusetts. I'm 33 years old. I have four sisters and two brothers. Before I lived here I had just moved to San Francisco, California. I love TV. like every show," she laughed a little. "My favorite kind of music is rock, all categories from punk to metal. This is my first time teaching a subject outside of the Muggle world, so this is all new to me. My love life doesn't really matter, so don't bother asking. If you have relationship problems I am willing to listen and give advice. I have had every type of relationship or have had a friend or sibling who has had that kind so I know first hand." She looked at the class. "You," she pointed at a blond girl next to the boy that Neville referred to as Malfoy on the train. "Your turn.  
  
She looked at her. "My names Pansy Parkinson. I'm 16. I was born and I live outside of Manchester. I have one sister who is nine. I suck at advice. I can't give it to people unless I had the same problem. I listen to the Weird Sisters."  
  
"Good." She went next to the Gryfinndor side. "You." She pointed to a sandy haired boy.  
  
"My name is Seamus Finnegan. I'm from Dublin, Ireland. I'm also 16. I have three brothers. One's 25, one's 10 and one's 6. I listen to a lot of different kinds of music, but I'm getting into these new bands that sing that uppity music-"  
  
"It's called pop and it's a fad. Trust me." Livvie interrupted.  
  
Seamus glared at her. "Anyway, I like TV as well. My favorite show is The Simpsons. That's all."  
  
"Good show. You." She pointed at the boy next to Seamus.  
  
"My names Dean Tomas. I'm from England. I love football-"  
  
"Me too!" Livvie exclaimed. "What's your favorite position?"  
  
"Goalie." He responded.  
  
"There's no goalie in football." She said looking at him oddly.  
  
"Yes there is," he argued.  
  
"No, there isn't. Both of my brothers played football in high school."  
  
"Er. Professor Santos?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're talking about American football. Dean's talking about football, but you call it soccer."  
  
"Oh. it's one of those language barriers." Livvie concluded. "Anyway. you." She pointed at the blond Slytherin.  
  
"My name's Draco Malfoy" he drawled. "I'm 16. I live outside of Manchester. I'm an only child. I'll listen to whatever's on the radio. What else must you know?"  
  
"Nothing more then you want to say." She pointed to the next person and they went, then the next and the next until the bell rang.  
  
~  
  
"How was your first day?" Remus asked as Livvie sat in her seat next to him in the great hall at dinner.  
  
"Not to bad. My first class was Slytherin and Gryfinndor. What is wrong with them?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, they all sat on opposite sides of the room, glared at each other and so on."  
  
"Gryfinndor and Slytherin have been enemies forever." Remus responded.  
  
"Uh. why?" Livvie asked bluntly.  
  
"Godric and Salazar were enemies and their houses are now."  
  
"But they're all different people."  
  
"They don't care" Severus said from her other side.  
  
"But, they are! I mean how long ago did Gary and Steve-"  
  
"Godric and Salazar" Severus corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway how long ago was this? It's insane." Livvie shook her head. "I guess I'll have it play matchmaker."  
  
"Livvie," Severus started. "This has disaster written all over it."  
  
"Sev-" he glared at her. "You can either help me or not it's up to you." Livvie turned her head harshly towards Severus.  
  
Severus opened his mouth to respond but paused for a minute the sighed. "Fine!" Livvie squealed, jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"If I ever need a potion made I am so coming to you!" She exclaimed as she pulled back.  
  
"So what are you doing with Draco on Friday?" Remus asked after a while.  
  
"What does he mean?" Severus asked.  
  
"I gave him detention for calling that Hermione girl a mudblood." Livvie responded then turned to Remus. "Well first at seven I was going to have him and I watch two old Seinfeld episodes. At eight a new episode of Friends. At eight thirty an other new episode of The Simpsons then at nine new Buffy!" She squealed then laughed. "I sounded like an idiot! Anyway at ten we'll watch some movies. I also wrote to my sister Lois, she's a fashion designer so she's gonna send me some muggle clothes."  
  
"Sounds like fun" Remus said.  
  
(That's the new chapter. What do you guys think? Next chapter is the detention. I'm currently working on chapter ten. REVIEW!! No new chapters until I get some got it?) 


	7. Detention, Hair Care and The Breakfast C...

(Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Seinfeld, General Hospital or anything of that kind. If you wish to use any of the characters I have created just ask.)  
  
(In this chapter Draco serves his much awaited detention and performs everyone's favorite pastime. some good old fashioned TV watching and movie watching. Sorry about the wait. I've been busy. I'm also working on a web page. Ideas are welcome.)  
  
Detention, Hair Care and The Breakfast Club  
  
It was Friday night and it was almost seven o'clock. Livvie's long brown hair was tied in a ponytail atop her head. She wore regular dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt that read 'The Ramones.'  
  
Livvie was flipping through TV channels when there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" She yelled.  
  
Draco walked through the door and closed it behind him. "Well I'm here."  
  
"No, really?" Livvie asked sarcastically. "Here," Livvie held out clothes for him to take. "Get changed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I said all muggle I meant it. Over there." She nodded to the closet.  
  
Draco sighed and reluctantly went and changed. A couple minutes later Draco came out dressed in dark denim jeans and a gray tee shirt that had the words The Clash written on it. On his feet his usual black dress shoes were replaced by black Nike running shoes.  
  
"Nice" Livvie said looking him up and down. "Hair doesn't go though."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Well . . . come on." Livvie dragged him over to the couch and placed him on the floor in front of her. She turned the TV to the right channel and picked up a hairbrush.  
  
"What in hell do you think your doing?" Draco asked frightened.  
  
"Just hold still." Livvie began brushing his hair out of its slicked backed manner while he watched Seinfeld.  
  
[I] Marlene: "I guess things changed for me on Tuesday night."  
  
Jerry: "Tuesday night? What happened Tuesday night?"  
  
Marlene "I saw your act."  
  
Jerry: "My act? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Marlene: "Well, to be honest, it just didn't make it for me. It's just so much fluff."  
  
Jerry: "I can't believe this. So what are you saying? You didn't like my act, so that's it?"  
  
Marlene: "I can't be with someone if I don't respect what they do."  
  
Jerry: "You're a cashier!"  
  
Marlene: "Look, Jerry, it's just not my kind of humor."  
  
Jerry: "You can't go by the audience that night. It was late. They were terrible."  
  
Marlene: "I heard the material."  
  
Jerry: "I have other stuff. You should come see me on the weekend."  
  
[/I]  
  
"So what's this about. ow!" Draco cried when Livvie hit a knot.  
  
"Nothing. It's a show about nothing."  
  
"Oh . . ." he paused and looked at her for a second. "Were you a hair dresser or something?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. I was a teacher. My brother Luis always used to too much hair gel, he was always spiking it to look like a rapper or something. Also in the Flock of Seagulls days my other brother Lucas used way too much so I always brushed it out."  
  
"Oh. What did you teach?"  
  
"English mostly. I taught Spanish one year. Also math." She answered. "What's your favorite subject?"  
  
"Potions."  
  
~  
  
Forty-five minutes later both episodes of Sinefeld were done.  
  
"You like?" Livvie asked. Draco was now sitting in beside her.  
  
"Yeah. It wasn't bad. What now?"  
  
"Friends. Season premiere." Livvie switched the channel to NBC.  
  
[I] Rachel and Joey sat on her bed. "So what do we tell Ross?"  
  
"The truth?" Joey asked.  
  
"I guess but it will be hard ya know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I guess . . . Wanna get something to eat?"  
  
Rachel nodded and they left the room. [/I]  
  
"I don't get this show." Draco concluded.  
  
"It's usually funnier. It will get funnier but you'd have had to have seen the finale last spring. " Livvie concluded.  
  
~  
  
After Friends was over Draco looked at Livvie. "It wasn't to horrible. Really wasn't my type but whatever."  
  
"You've saw two shows and suddenly you're an expert?"  
  
"Well, I'm a Malfoy. I know what I like and what I don't."  
  
"Yeah. Now for some good old fashioned Simpsons." She changed the channel to Fox.  
  
~  
  
Draco was still laughing after the show was over.  
  
"I take it you like that show."  
  
"It-was-really-funny" he said in between laughs.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"So what's next?" Draco asked.  
  
"Buffy the Vampire Slayer. You might understand it better because it has dark forces and evil and such."  
  
"Oh."  
  
[I] "Angel, why are we here?" Buffy asked the taller vampire.  
  
"I told you. I have a surprise."  
  
"But what? What is the surprise?"  
  
"Spike!" Angel yelled.  
  
"Is this some kind of-"  
  
"What do you want now Peaches?" Spike asked coming into the room.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked. Then without warning she ran to him and leaped into his arms. [/I]  
  
"I love Spike. I knew he wouldn't stay dead." Livvie said to Draco.  
  
Draco looked at her oddly. "That's nice."  
  
"No, but Buffy and Spike are meant to be."  
  
"Buffy and Spike? Odd names."  
  
"And every other kid is named Draco."  
  
~  
  
After Buffy Livvie stood up. "Now what movie do you want to watch?" She asked. "The Breakfast Club or Pretty Woman?"  
  
"What's the difference?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well Pretty Woman is about a hooker and The Breakfast Club has swearing, dugs and violence," she said excitedly.  
  
"Breakfast Club."  
  
"I thought you'd say that."  
  
~  
  
After the movie was over Livvie and Draco were watching David Letterman's monologue at the beginning of The Late Show.  
  
"I once went to this show live you know" Livvie said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I was visiting my sister in New York City and we went."  
  
"The same sister who makes clothes?"  
  
"Formally known as a fashion designer." Livvie said and Draco glared. "It's late, you should go to bed. Here." Livvie began writing a note. "If you run into that Filch guy give him this m'kay?"  
  
"Alright. Well, I'll see you in class." And he left.  
  
"Well. that was fun." Livvie concluded as she flopped down onto the couch. She put her head to one side when Dave and Paul played 'Will it Float?' Then grimaced when Sylvester Stallion came on. "What else is on?" She asked her self then switched the channel.  
  
(Thanks to the reviewers. I love reviews . . . so I want more please.) 


End file.
